Bad Day
by Passing Memoires
Summary: Something happens concerning Roxas's father and cause's Roxas too start pushing all his friend's away and shutting everyone out, but what he really need's is just someone too talk too. Also, Roxas has been closing himself off too Axel from any act of Axel showing him his affection. But today, Roxas thought he would try... Taking their relationship too the next level. Roxas POV.


It was sunny out, with a soft breeze that helped the heat be more stand able.

But still, I hated it, the humidity, the heat...

I much preferred rainy days, or cold.

So during the summer i mostly spent my time held up in my cool room in the basement, listening too music for hour's and playing video games, but for now, I was on my way too meet my friend's up at are hideout, ''The Usual Spot'' Me and my friend's dubbed it.

I was wearing my converse's with, a pair of black skinny jean's with a checkerd belt, and a white t-shirt.

I honestly couldn't wait for the cold weather too start coming in after this summer was over, so i could start wearing my hoodies and fingerless gloves.

I was skating my way back from school on my skate board, school bag over my left shoulder as i held onto it, the other holding a now melting sea salt ice-cream that i picked up on the way here.

A treat just like any other day after school for myself.

I skated by pedestrian's, before skating down a slope and stopping my board as i kicked it up from the ground, holding it under my other arm as i bit off the melting pieces of my sugar treat, licking my lips of residue before throwing it out in the trash can nearby.

As i did i looked over at the flap threw the metal gate too the hideout, eye's glancing over as i saw a familiar spikey head of red hair and a tall lean body walk through, accompanied with a black tank top and blue jeans with holes in them, that he did on purpose - Of course.

''Hey Rox'' Axel smiled at me as he walked over to the gate just as i turned away from the trash and walked over as he was opening it for me.

''Hey'' I managed back, smiling weakly.

No matter what, I could be in the worse mood and Axel would be there too make me smile.

''How was school?'' He asked me.

Axel was a few grades above me, well i was in my third year now of high school.

''Same as always, you?'' I asked him as i walked through to the other side, Axel closing the gate behind me and stuffing his hands in his jean pockets as he smiled a little.

''Same old'' Axel answered back.

He then reached up and rubbed the back of his head.

That quirk, I knew all too well – He wanted to say something, and i knew just what.

''Who's here?'' I asked, knowing he was here before me so he knew who was already in.

''Xion, Riku, Sora, Kairi and Namine''

Frowning, I turned away, erasing all thoughts of going inside.

''Tch – The whole gang then huh?'' I said, moving over to the left brick wall outside the hideout as i set my bored down and took my school bag from off my shoulder, and setting it down.

I knew it was sort of rude, but when i was in mood's like this i really just sort of wanted too be left alone, plus Xion and Kairi would no doubt worry about me.

Riku would poke fun and Sora would be his bubbly self and try too get me too talk, but then - They all knew what i was upset about.

So maybe not, but it still doesn't change the fact that i feel like i don't belong here right now.

Axel knew as well.

''Yeah – Sora, Xion and my sister want to see you again, they haven't in quite a bit you known?'' Axel said, watching me.

I stayed silent as i sat down on the ash fault by the wall of the hideout, thinking about what i could do now – I could always go to the clock tower, alone and watch the sunset – Yeah, That sounded nice.

I didin't want too go home, yet.

I crossed my legs, taking out my phone from my pocket as i slid it open, finger's going to the text bored as i entered in my password.

I saw Axel shift on his legs, I knew he was still watching me.

**''Just go away Axel, go hangout with everyone else''** I thought inside my head as i read the few text's that i had.

''Are you okay?'' I heard him ask suddenly.

I ignored him, that question irritated me too greatly, my parent's and sibling's already knew that much, but i haven't told my friend's or him.

_From – Riku –_** ''Hey, You should come hangout with the gang after school''** _Sent - _3:35 PM**.**

_From – Sora –_** ''Hey – Roxas, Do you wanna hangout after school? We could do something fun or something, I haven't seen you in a while''** _Sent –_ 3:30 PM**.**

''It seems like your avoiding all of us, I mean, I understand that things are a bit hectic right now but - ''

''Shut up'' I snapped back at Axel, eye's scanning the next text as i heard him sigh heavily.

_From – Xion – _**''Hey Roxas, I heard everything, that's pretty shitty, look, I'm here if you want to talk about it alright?'' **_Sent – 3:40 PM_**.**

''Do you hate us? If so – I don't see why you bother coming here, we know your going through a rough patch and all... But this mood your in is really bringing everyone down'' Axel said.

''I don't hate any of you'' I told him straight away, before sighing -

''I'm sorry''

''Then why are you pushing us away?'' He asked me straight back.

''You know why, I just – Need more time on my own''

''But that's not going to help – It's better to talk to us then push us away'' He told me.

''I don't want too''

''That's your own fault then – Look, were here if you ever want to talk, now you know that, It'll help Rox, instead of just keeping it too yourself''

''Whatever'' I said under my breath before going back too my phone.

_From – Kairi – _**''Hey, I heard what happened, I'm sorry to hear, but i'm here for you okay? So is Riku, And Sora, and your sister, you should come hangout with us after school, just have some fun you know?''** _Sent – _3:50 PM.

I glanced up quickly, looking over at Axel as he stood a foot in front of me.

''So? Are you going to talk or just sit here and sulk?'' He asked me, I glanced back down at my phone, reading another text as i answered with – ''I don't know''

Axel sighted – ''Well, whenever you're ready too talk'' He said, moving too sit down beside me by the wall as i read threw another text.

_From – Axel – _**''Hey, Haven't seen or talked to you in a bit, wanna hangout with me at ''The Usual Spot?''** _Sent – _**3:10.**

_Previous text sent back – _**''Sure''** _Sent – _**3:40.**

I checked my two last text's well Axel remained quiet by my side, deciding too have a smoke.

_From – Namine –_ **''Roxas, I know it's hard but you need to talk to us, I know your trying to act strong but i know how much this is bothering you – And that's normal, I appreciate you reassuring me, and really, it's tough but I'm okay, but you're not, so talk to me, Please?''** _Sent – _**4:00.**

Another text - _From – Larxene –_ **''Hear you've been having it tough, It really is – I heard mom's fighting for your sister and dad's fighting for you, would you go with him? Or stay with mom? I'm not so sure who I'd pick exactly in this situation, I mean – After what dad did and all... Sorry you cant just live with me''** _Sent – _**4:10.**

I closed my phone with a snap, putting it back in my pocket as i brought my knee's up and crossed my arm's across my chest and letting my head sit against the back wall as i closed my eyes and just – Relaxed.

Axel was still silent beside me, and with a sudden impulse, I put my leg's down, and my arm's against the ash fault as i scooted that few inch's over, until are leg's brushed.

I reached out and grabbed his left arm, slinging it across my shoulders and leaning my head on it, my eye's stayed open, awaiting his reaction.

He left his arm there, finishing off his smoke as he blew it into the air, assuming that it was alright, I closed my eyes.

I flicked them open suddenly when i felt lip's press against the side of my head, and then Axel said low enough, not breaking how quiet it was between us as he said –

''I'm here for you, you know that right Rox? Anytime, I always will be''

Even as sappy as it sounded, I knew it was true.

I went around in my mind too answer back with – _Thanks_ Or,_ I know_, Or, _Me too_.

But remained silent.

''It's tough, huh? I can't imagine, how long has it been now?''

''A whole month...'' I answered back quietly, sighting afterwards.

''How have you been holding up? Not well huh?'' He asked, shifting a bit so that he can move his arm too rub my upper arm in a soothing gesture.

''Managing i guess'' I told him, closing my eye's as i relaxed in too his touch.

Though i knew he could see right through me.

''Nam's been telling me that you're locking yourself up in your room and blasting screamo music for hours'' Axel chuckled after that.

That was true, I only ever listened to Screamo when i was... Angry, Or just upset.

I usually only listened too pop punk.

''Yeah'' I said, confirming it.

''It help's'' I then said.

''That's good'' He said back.

We both knew it was a way of venting.

''How's your mom?''

''She's stopped crying, she's more so angry with him now... But at least they aren't fighting as much as they used too now'' I said.

''That's good, And your dad?''

''He's staying with his decision – He doesn't think its wrong really, I mean, he sort of feel's guilty, sure – But, I know he still care's for mom, especially for me and Nam''

''Do you think it's wrong what he did?''

''Adultery? Yeah, of course, cheating on my mom behind her back... That's wrong but...'' I trailed off, thinking.

''I don't know who this Leon guy is, Ill probably hate him for a good while before i ever get too really know him...'' I sighted then.

''But i can't do anything about it – It's his choice, and i think – He still loves us all but he just – Doesn't want to be with mom like that anymore, that and he made a mistake with Leon in the first place, he should of... At_ least_ talked too her first, you know?'' I said, bringing my head up from resting on Axel's shoulder too look at him.

''Hm'' Axel hummed and looked back at me, moving his hand from my arm too the back of my neck and tangling his fingers in soft blond locks.

It was a soothing gesture that made me smile and he smiled back when he noticed it.

''Are you staying with your mother?'' He asked me then.

''I'm not sure'' I told him honestly.

''Dad's fighting for me in court well Mom's fighting for both of us too, and – I don't know, I hate him – I feel like i will for a very long time, until i get over this, or maybe i never will'' I said, sighting and leaning in too rest my head on his shoulder again.

''They won't be together anymore, but at least they still love each other right? As in, they'll get along, once they get past this, that's good, at least'' Axel said, flicking his finished cigarette away and still gently moving his fingers through my hair in a soothing motion.

''Yeah'' I agreed, sighting once again.

''Thanks' for talking too me'' He said finally as he rested his chin on my head.

''Thanks for listening'' I said back with a large smile.

We remained like that, in silence, before Axel decided too ask me - ''Do you want to go inside and talk to the others?''

I shook my head, leaning out too look at Axel as he looked down at me.

''Er - Maybe tomorrow, could we head over to your place?''

''And hangout? Sure, let me just go tell everyone – How long you thinking of staying?'' He asked.

I thought about it quickly.

''Could i stay the night?'' I hoped.

Axel's eyebrow's shot up in surprise.

''Uh – Yeah sure, just be sure too text your mom too let her know, I'll be right back and then we can head out'' He said.

''Ok'' I nodded back as he stood up, making my face heat up as he planted a quick kiss on my forehead before he got up from the pavement and walked away, over to the flap of the hideout as he raised it and informed everyone that he was heading back to his apartment with me.

During so, I took out my phone again, scrolling over too contact's with my thumb and pressing on mom as i sent her a quick text that I'd be staying over at Axel's tonight, and that I'd be home tomorrow.

My hand's hovered on saying that i loved her, well i tangled one of my own hands in my blond hair and thought it over – But, It was still very hard for me to say that word, but she knew that i did, Right? Maybe... No, of course she did.

I sighted, and got up off the ash fault and put my phone away well dropping my hand from my hair, then picking up my skateboard and my school bag, well slinging it over my shoulder as Axel let down the flap and walked over.

He smiled at me and slung his arm over my shoulder again like before, instead of shrugging out of it like i would do most of the time's or pushing him away playfully, I settled for leaning against his side as he lead me too his apartment.

Both of us were quiet as we made are way too his apartment through the sunset streets, but it was a comfortable silence.

When we finally made it there Axel took out his house key's from his pocket and opened the door, I leaned out and followed him inside as he took off his shoe's by the enterance after shutting the door and i kicked off mine too the side.

''So? What do you want to do?'' He asked me as we left the front and walked in too the hallway.

I shrugged back, not sure, I really just wanted to spend time with Axel.

''Well – I guess we could just chill together and watch a movie? Or TV'' Axel suggested, scratching at his head.

I rubbed my left arm shyly all of a sudden as i bit my lip, looking down at the ground before willing myself as i glanced back up at him, he noticed my sudden action's and rose a red eyebrow at them.

''Uh – Actually... I was... Thinking maybe we could cuddle''

Or... Something else.

I shrugged afterword's, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal, I was shy and nervous about these sort of thing's, usually Axel was the one too initiate it, and then i would just go along with it, but today, I really just wanted to lie down and well – Cuddle.

Or - Well... Me and Axel had been dating for quite a while now, and we hadn't had much contact in the relationship together.

I admit, it was my fault.

I always pushed him away when he wanted too touch me, because i was moody or self conscious but...

It actually sounded like a great idea right now.

A distraction...

Maybe it would be nice?

I should try it with him.

Axel looked surprised by the idea of it, well, especially coming from me,

Since i was always closed off, but he smiled back and agreed.

''Sure! Uh – Where?'' Axel asked, dropping his arm and studying me.

''Uhm... Your bed?'' I suggested, biting my lip again as i suddenly felt exited but shy and nervous still as well.

''Sure'' Axel smiled with a small nod, he reached out and grabbed my hand, making me smile as he intertwined are finger's together before leading me up the stairs and down the hall too his room.

Which he opened and walked over to his bed.

I fell down on top of it with a smile as he pulled me down with him, we collapsed on the bed together, as Axel was lying down, shifting to get comfortable with his head on his pillow, well i shifted on top of him, feeling a bit awkward and anxious, especially at this position.

I was about to move off of him until his arm's came up and hugged me down against his chest.

''This okay?'' I heard him ask before i sighed and just dealt with it.

I really had too start getting used too this.

Putting my head to the side against his chest. ''Yeah'' I breathed, putting my arm's under his elevated one's around my back as i let my eye's close.

I exhaled through my nose as i relaxed, hearing Axel's heartbeat under my ear, smelling his familiar cologne.

''Tough day huh?''

''Month'' I reminded him, bringing my head up as i began to feel tired.

I could fall asleep right here on his chest, he was just so comfortable and warm, but suddenly, I wanted more.

I looked up in too emerald eye's as i moved my arm's up too encircle the back of his neck, hand's tangling in the bottom of his red hair.

Axel smiled at me as he brought his own hand up and tangled it in my own blond locks.

''You like spending time like this?'' He asked me as my eye's slid close to the feeling of his finger's now threading threw my hair.

''Yeah - '' I began, leaning in now too rest my head against the left side of his neck.

''Why – Do you?'' I asked him, closing my eyes again and placing a small kiss on the side of his neck.

I should... Start things off slow.

I don't want too scare him or anything, i mean i know hes going too be pretty surprised if i start making moves on him...

''I do – It's really nice, we should start cuddling more'' He smiled.

''Mm – Agreed'' I hummed back, kissing up the side of his neck too the underside of his ear.

''Roxas?'' Axel said suddenly after a few beats of silence.

''Yeah?'' I answered back, opening my eyes.

''You know – You don't have to worry about who you're staying with, I mean – You could always move in with me, Your mom i don't think would mind'' He said.

I sighted, pulled back and thought about it, knowing that, If i had too go with dad, he'd be moving too either Niblehime, his hometown, or Traverse Town, with Leon.

Well my mother would stay here or go back to her home town, the big problem was – I didn't want to leave.

Twilight Town was my home and always would be.

I voiced my thought's out aloud – ''I'd like too – But I'm not sure if my parent's will let me – Your right about my mom being more reasonable then my dad... But I don't know'' I said.

My dad, he'd probably take me with him despite Axel, he never really approved of him...

''Your mom's very kind – But, It won't be so bad, If any other decides too move we can always Skype and such -''

''No'' I said, shaking my head and then giving him a quick peck on the lips.

''I can't do that, You should know that'' I couldn't, I needed him, with me, here.

Axel let out a soft sigh, ruffling my blond lock's as he leaned in and kissed the top of my head, making me blush a bit and smile back.

''I know, but you gotta be strong babe, either way, two year's you can then just move in with me, and i definitely think that, your mom would allow it, or convince your dad if you get stuck with him'' He said.

''I hope so'' I said back, leaning back in and pressing my lips against his.

I felt him smile back against my lips.

It was a slow, gentle kiss, just a brush of lips, but it still made me feel warm and loved.

He _always_ kissed me like that.

But... I wanted more.

Don't get me wrong, i loved it when he did.

I just... needed something different for a change.

And i needed too change that.

I smiled back before ending it as i leaned out and cuddled my face against Axel's neck as i closed my eyes again and sighted.

Well i thought about a way too trigger Axel into getting the hint and doing what i wanted too do...

I felt Axel suddenly remove his hand from my hair.

Instead wrapping both around my mid-section of my back as he hugged me against him.

I smiled at his embrace.

''I love you'' I told him, meaning it, not any hesitation or awkwardness, nothing, but adoration and affection.

''I love you too, so much'' Axel said, squeezing me for emphasis and making me smile wider.

''Axel?'' I suddenly asked, then lifted my head too stare into green eyes.

''Yeah?'' He asked back, well raising a red eyebrow.

I bit my lower lip, glancing away and smiling nervously.

Causing Axel's brow too raise even more and then he smirked.

''What are you thinking?'' He asked me.

''Uh - I dunno... Could we...''

I leaned down, trying too be seductive and hoping i wasn't falling as i leaned down and whispered into his ear.

_''Try something different tonight...?''_

Axel was silent.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, he was staring back at me with a look of surprise, before smiling.

''You want too... Try?'' He smiled back up at me.

''Yeah... If - You want too'' I smiled back nervously.

Axel smirked.

''Oh i'd love too'' He smiled.

Before he leaned in and began too kiss at my neck.

His lips were so soft against my skin and even a bit ticklish as he kissed his way up too the underside of my chin before i suddenly felt his warm tongue lick across it.

I shivered at the odd feeling, well i just remained on top of him, and stared over at the bed board in front of me as he continued too lick my neck below me a few more times before i shivered again when his hand reached up, smoothing up the side of my neck and tangling in my blond hair, fingers threading through the locks well he started too leave open mouthed kiss's upon my neck.

And then i let out a soft gasp, mouth parting and a small moan when he suddenly sucked on my neck.

My eyes closed and my head dropped as i stared down at his chest, panting lightly well he continued too suck, flicking his tongue across the skin a few times before he leaned out, his other hand reaching up too place on my hip.

When he drew away his green eyes looked up into my blue ones, he didin't speak, but i knew he was silently asking if this was okay, if he could move on.

''Keep going'' I told him softly as i shifted so i was on all fours above him.

I heard him hum back lowly and then his hand ran through my blond hair before back down my neck, then slipping underneath the fabric of my shirt, resting on my lower back there before he leaned forward, placing soft kiss's along my jaw line.

He moved his way up until he pressed his lips softly against mine.

I looked down and pressed my lips back against his in answer.

We both brushed are lips against each other softly for just a few moment's, before Axel slipped his hand that was on my hip underneath my shirt, making me gasp softly as he ran it up my bare back.

He took that moment too slip his tongue into my mouth.

''Nnhn'' I moaned softly into the kiss.

The feeling was completely new too me as his tongue explored my mouth.

We had never kissed like this before...

He began swiping his tongue over my teeth, making me shiver and tugging my head down farther by my blond hair until are lips were pressed right up against each other well he began too entice my own tongue into playing along.

I responded back a bit shyly as i licked back at his tongue, moaning softly at the surprisingly good feeling of it well he licked right back before we began too kiss like that.

I craned my neck into the kiss as i began too kiss back, growing more confident well Axel ran his hand up my back.

Causing it too arch and then he moved his hand from my hair down too my shirt, his one from my back running down and meeting it there at the bottom of my shirt as he tugged upwards on it.

Getting the idea i pulled away with him with a gasp as i panted lightly, moving too sit on his legs well i pulled back and took off my shirt.

I threw it down too the ground beside the bed and then sat there awkwardly on his legs as i glanced away, resisting too cross my arms too cover my chest too hide my insecurity.

Axel's hand's moved too my hips and held them there.

''Rox'' He said softly.

I glanced down at him and he smiled up at me, before he asked, seriously -

''How uh - far are we going with this, exactly?''

I shrugged my shoulders and bit my lip as i set my hands on his stomach, well glancing away again over at a wall.

I heard him hum and then his hands moved towards my own stomach.

I shivered as he smoothed them up before stopping at my chest.

Then i shifted uncomfortable on top of him and swallowed.

''Don't be nervous... Just tell me too stop if anything makes you uncomfortable okay?'' He said softly.

I nodded back, relaxing now that i felt reassured.

His thumb then gently smoothed over a sensitive nub, but my reaction was instant as i gasped softly at the feeling.

''Axel...''

I exhaled then bit my lip.

''Your nervous, i know'' He said.

I nodded back, well glancing away.

''Don't be, it's just me - Come here''

He said, his other hand resting on my hip went up my side and his fingers tangled in my hair, gently pulling my head down towards his own.

I stared back into his green eyes, face's inch's apart until he leaned in, pressing his lips against mine and i relaxed again, gasping softly when his thumb brushed against my nipple again, now hard well he slipped his tongue into my  
mouth.

I slipped my tongue back against his and we kissed like that well his thumb started too repeatedly brush over that nipple, my eyes closing against the two sensations.

Before i moaned lowly into the kiss, leaning out when his index and ring finger closed in on it and rubbed the nub in between his two fingers.

I bit my lip and Axel only leaned in, going back too kissing along my jaw and then down my neck well he kept tweaking that one nipple.

I was growing hot and i began too pant lightly, arm's starting too strain from keeping me up as i ducked down towards the left side of Axel's neck and started too place kiss's there.

I heard him make a small appreciated hum back and then i shivered lightly above him when his hand tangling in my hair slid down my neck and back, then around too my chest and brushed against my other nipple before tweaking it just the same as the other one.

Getting more worked up i started too become less nervous about all this, i needed too relax, too enjoy this for what it was...

So, being bold i began too lick at the side of Axels neck, surprised and i smiled when i felt him shiver and then gasping when his fingers pinched both my nipples.

''Axel... You should - Take your shirt off - Nnh, too''

''Right'' He replied.

I leaned out and sat on his legs again well his hands left my chest.

Instead moving too the bottom of his shirt as he took off the garment, throwing it down too the ground beside us before moving his hands back too rest on both my hips.

I swallowed as i stared down at his stomach and chest, wanting too feel more skin so i leaned down, loving the way are chest's brushed together as my mouth returned too his neck.

Kissing and licking at the skin there well my own hands moved too Axel's chest, feeling him shiver underneath me when my thumb's teasingly brushed over one of his nipples and he gasped softly.

Then his own hands moved back too my chest and rolled the two sensitive nubs in between his fingers, causing me too moan as i buried my head into the side of his neck.

He kept rolling them between his fingers and i bit my lip too stifle another moan, my jeans beginning too feel too tight well Axel returned too kissing at the side of my neck and then trailing his tongue up the side.

''A-Ah, Axel''

I couldn't help but too moan and shiver at that.

And then his hands left my chest, sliding down my sides and stopping at my jeans as he continued too kiss at my neck, sometimes licking well he began too unbutton my pants and the zipper.

He slid down my jeans then off my hips and down my legs so i looked down, finding it only fair if he didin't have any pants as well and moved a hand down too his own jean's.

Undoing the button there and zipping down the zipper as i bit my lip and pulled down the jeans down his legs well his hands moved back up too rest on my hips well he watched me.

I felt my face heat up and i quickly glanced away when i came down too his red briefs, a few tuft's of red hair showing along his naval and a rather large obvious buldge.

I hard Axel chuckle and my face redden even more.

''Excited?'' He then asked me.

''N-No!'' I splutterd, pulling his jeans down too his knees and then leaning out as i got up and off his legs, standing too pull the rest of my jeans left after turning around.

I heard Axel chuckle again.

''You obviously are, i already saw your little problem''

''Sh-Shut up'' I muttered back, before turning around and crossing my arms over my chest and glancing over at him as he smirked and took off the last of his own jeans after standing up, before walking over too me and i glanced away shyly when he approached.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and my eyes closed when i felt him kiss the back of my neck all around too the side before his hand reached up, cupping my chin and turning it towards him.

''I'm flattered that i have that effect on you'' He smirked.

Then hugged me closure too his chest as he continued too kiss at my neck, making me gasp softly when i felt his buldge press against my ass through the fabric of my boxers.

''Axel...'' I said.

He hummed back, before asking -

''Do you wan't too?''

I stood there and thought about it as Axel continued too place a few more kiss's upon my neck until he moved down too my shoulders and back.

''...Yeah'' I finally decided.

I felt him kiss the side of my neck one last time before he leaned out.

''Perfect - Go lie down on the bed okay?

''Okay...'' I answered back.

Swallowing nervously as his arm's left me and he leaned out well i turned around and went back over too his bed, lieing down on the mattress as i propped my head up on the pillow, then crossing my arms over my chest and watching him from there.

He smiled over at me before making his way over, crawling on top of the bed and over me before he reached down, both of his hands sliding up the outside's of my legs before sliding inward up my thigh's, dangerously close to my buldge before down again well i shivered at the sensation, glancing away.

One of his hands held my leg then well his other went too the waist band of my boxers and started too pull it down.

Still looking away i only lifted my legs too help him slide the garment off well i swear my face was burning from how much i was blushing.

I gasped suddenly when his hand took a hold of me then, pumping my shaft a few times slowly as he watched my reaction with a smirk.

I bit my lip too stifle my moans and kept my eyes staring over at the wall.

Axel then leaned down, leaving closed mouthed kiss's on my neck well he continued too stroke me.

My own hands reached up then and rested on his shoulders well i turned my head, knowing i couldn't just lay there.

I had too do something so i paid back the favor by kissing at his shoulder and then his neck until he got too licking at my neck, his hand suddenly giving a tug on my length that had me gasping and pausing in my actions as he then began too suck on my neck, drawing a low moan from my mouth well his hand began too pick up on his strokes too my cock.

I began too feel myself leaking from my cock before his hand slowed down on his strokes and he leaned back out too kiss at my neck, and my jaw before his hand suddenly left me, supriseingly making me whine slightly at the lose of contact.

I ehard Axel chuckle softly.

''Just a minute'' He told me.

Before he looked off too the side and reached out for the sidetable, pulling open the top drawer and searching through before he suddenly pulled out a small lotion bottle and a condom.

''Uh... How long have you had those there?'' I had too ask.

Axel smirked. 

''A little while maybe?''

''Jeeze...''

Axel chuckeld again, setting the two things down on the side table before he leaned down quickly, kissing my forehead and then reaching for the bottle of the night stand.

He uncapped the bottle and then delved his fingers in, lathering his index and ring finger in the liquid before pulling it out, setting the bottle back on the side table and looking over at me.

''Ready?'' He asked.

I swallowed nervously but gave a small nod back.

''Sure''

Nodding back, he moved his finger down too my entrance, circleing the ring of mucle before he slowlly slipped it in.

''Nhn'' I grunted at the odd feeling, hands gripping his shoulders well i glanced off too the side, trying too relax my body.

I gasped softly then when Axel's other hand took a hold of my cock and started too pump it slowly well his finger pushed in farther, opening me up and my eyes slipped close at both of the feelings, It still felt very uncomfortable but then a bit good as he did so.

''Hows it feel? It doesn't hurt does it?'' Axel asked.

''Eh - No, i'm fine... Keep going'' I told him.

He nodded back and leaned down too kiss my forehead gently before his fingers pushed in further, making me gasp and moan at the feeling well he continued too stroke my cock, brushing his thumb over the head and then keeping it over the slit as he leaned down too kiss at my neck well his fingers began too slowly move in and out of me.

''Axel...'' I exhaled well i wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head against his shoulder as i panted well his fingers kept moving in and out of me.

Hand still stroking my cock before his fingers suddenly curled, brushing up against a spot deep inside of me and i gasped, fingers clawing at the back of his neck as my whole body jolted in response.

''Found it'' Axel smirked before his fingers brushed up against that spot again, making me gasp softly before moaning well his hand went back too stroking my shaft, his fingers kept lightly brushing over that spot and i was beginning too rock my hips back into his fingers.

Before his fingers suddenly pulled out of me and i let out a small whine.  
Axel leaned out after kissing my forehead quickly and smirking.

He began too pump my cock well he reached out for the side table, grabbing the condom off there and ripping the paper covering open with his teeth, before he stroked me a few more times, then pulled his hand back as he slid the plastic over his cock.

Before grabbing both of my legs and looking over at me.

''Ready?'' He asked me. 

I swallowed and nodded back, still gripping his shoulders as he nodded back and then shifted too position himself between my legs, then reached down and grabbed a hold of his cock with his hand and positioning himself at my entrance.

He slowly slid in then, opening me up and i turned my head too the side, shutting my eyes and trying too relax as i felt him stretch my walls.

It was a very uncomfortable feeling before he had slid himself in all the way too the hilt, then it was sort of pleasurable as i let out a small gasp at the feeling.

''Hey - are you okay? It doesn't hurt does it?'' He asked.

I shook my head.

''N-No, it doesn't... Keep moving'' I told him.

With a nodd and a small smile he leaned in, kissing my forehead before i felt him slide back out and then in again, making me moan softly.

He started up a slow steady rythem as he kept pulling in and out of me at a slow pace, then leaning down too suck on my neck as he suddenly gave me a hard thrust that made me cry out.

The bed board hitting the wall as i wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face into his shoulder and panted well he sucked on the side of my neck and started too pull out before slamming right back in again.

''Axel...Axel'' I began too moan his name as he started too fuck me deep. 

He then leaned out and rested his head on my shoulder well he panted and kept up the pace well groaning my name.

He kept rocking into me as he held my legs and thrusted deep inside me, before reaching over and grabbing my cock as he began too pump me in rythem of his thrusting.

I was panting and moaning his name as i kept my eyes shut and held onto him, before finally it was all becoming too much...

With a choked cry of his name when he suddenly slammed inside me deep, making the bed board hit against the wall, i suddenly came, spilling over both are stomach's well Axel groaned my name a minute later as he thrusted a few more times deep inside me before he came as well, filling my inside's with his cum before he pulled out.

I held onto him, burying my face in his shoulder.

Both of us were panting as we just lied there, coming down from are activity before Axel leaned out, only too softly brush his lips against mine.

I kissed back straight away, and slid my tongue across his bottom lip.

He opend his mouth and i slipped my tongue inside, finding his as we kissed slowly, passionately for a few minutes, just enjoying the simple act of affection.

Before we both pulled away, Axel suddenly lifting me up and laying down as he hugged me against his side.

I giggeld back and rested my head on the pillow and i looked over and smiled at him.

He smiled back, leaning in too kiss my forehead after moving my blond spiky bangs away.

''I love you'' He smiled over at me.

''I love you too'' I smiled back, moving closure as i cuddled up against him and let out a content sigh.

A few more minute's passed in silence as are breaths came slower and slower, before i fell asleep.

Axel falling asleep straight after...

What happened?

Well my mother did win both me and Namine, and she agreed i could live with Axel afterwards.

Because she trusted him greatly and knew he was a good man and would keep care of me, my mom had it tough, after losing Cloud.

For month's they wouldn't speak, I would support her and my sister well they supported me too in their own way's when i was having random mood swings along with lashing out, Axel helped me plenty.

As the month progressed, I noticed that my mother would talk too Cloud on the phone, at first it was just short conversations of ''How are you's?'' And, well, work and the weather, and talking about me and Nam.

But now there talking about their days, specifically.

And they spent time on the phone just talking too each other and catching up more and more.

Cloud would ask about us constantly, at first i wouldn't answer when he wanted to talk to me.

But now i do, at first i was angry at him, hated him.

But eventually it wasn't so awkward and, he was my father again.

Even if he was no longer with my mother.

They turned in too friend's, and i would visit Cloud sometimes, and i met Leon, and he actually wasn't that bad at all.

And me and Axels relationship couldn't be any better.

It was perfect.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
